


The Way You Touch

by doctornemesis



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Established Relationship, M/M, Mates, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 18:04:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19796176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctornemesis/pseuds/doctornemesis
Summary: Fire could devastate, rebirth, and destroy, but it could also warm. Ace found that he needed to cool down, to equal out the deep seated heat that licked at his insides. He needed Marco.





	The Way You Touch

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this simply because Marco/Ace is an instant pick-me-up.

Fire could devastate, rebirth, and destroy, but it could also warm. Ace found that he needed to cool down, to equal out the deep seated heat that licked at his insides. He needed Marco. 

“See, this is what happens when your 1st commander is mated to your 2nd one,” Izo tsked, though he wasn’t without sympathy. 

His alpha happened to be the 4th commander while he played 16th.

“Izo, just go find Marco! Please!”

“We’re trying to find him, dear. Remember? He set foot on land to pick up some medical supplies for Pop’s and the crew. He’ll be here. Trust me, once he smells your distress, he’ll be here in no time.” 

“I’m going to _die_.”

“I know it feels that way, trust me,” he said, soothing a wet washcloth over Ace’s forehead that warmed almost immediately, nearly searing to the touch. “I had to endure an entire heat without Thatch when he was sent on assignment with his crew. Life can be cruel like that for a pirate. Responsibilities, and all.”

The sweating resulted in chills, but his body temperature clambered higher anyway. The heat normally didn’t effect Ace, but this was a different sort of heat altogether. He needed Marco to soothe the burn—the absolute _ache_. 

The sheer longing. 

Twelve hours he had suffered, and he’d counted every second of them. 

Izo offered him a draw of water when he began to pant, and Ace took until the last drop. Izo couldn’t touch him, not with the amount of heat he emitted, but he did his best to comfort him anyway. Hoping beyond hope that Marco would arrive before daylight. 

A soft flutter of wings could be heard, and then Ace knew. He knew that Marco had come, and that he’d come for _him_. Izo knew then that his job was done, and so he retired to the galley where Thatch dwell more often than not. 

“Ace....”

“ _Alpha_.”

“Oh, my poor Ace,” Marco said, but by the look in his eyes and the sea salt scent he carried, he knew. 

Ace needed him. 

He locked the door behind him, removing his shirt in the process. Ace loved to watch him, the grace he contained in every movement, but more than that, he _needed_ him. So desperately did he need him right now. 

“Remove your underwear,” he ordered, and Ace happily complied, his cock hard and wet and waiting for the touch he so craved.

“Alpha,” he mewled, urging the other to act, to respond. 

“Oh, Ace,” Marco practically purred, removing his sash as he approached his bed. 

Ace could be nowhere else when his heat took hold of him, surrounded by his alpha’s scent. Marco was a predator, and Ace, his prey. Ace _loved_ it, thrived on it. 

Marco took his time undressing, pleased by the soft pants and low mewls his omega emitted, forced to wait. The phoenix needed him, too, though. Craved him. 

Ace spread his thighs accordingly, urging Marco on. Marco growled, pouncing on the other with vigor. The omega moaned, victorious as Marco proceeded to lick, kiss, and nip at Ace’s bond mark. 

Ace sighed, his head thrown back as Marco marked him, over and over again—holding the taste of him on his tongue. Only Marco could soothe the heat, the absolute inferno that raged inside him. Marco played with his chest, taking advantage of his inherent sensitivity. Ace cried out when Marco took a nipple in between his teeth, one of his hands traveling in between Ace’s thighs. Ace arched his back when Marco pressed two fingers inside at once, using the slick his omega produced to tease him open. 

“Marco!” Ace cried out, his hands running up and down Marco’s back as their mouths met in an insatiable kiss, kneading his ass as he urged him further. “ _Please_.” 

Marco’s scent was heavy, encasing the entire room as he peered down at him with unrestrained hunger and pique curiosity. “Defiant and needy,” he murmured against the side of Ace’s neck, adding a third finger as Ace pleaded, his hips thrusting upward—greedy. “As always.” 

“Alpha!”

Marco took pleasure in tearing Ace apart, and it showed. Ace’s entire body felt torn all to pieces, his entire being reeling. His scent just as strong as Marco’s now; the salt of the sea washing away the stack of embers. 

“Please.”

“You do beg so beautifully,” Marco conceded, pupils dilated and breath near ragged. 

Ace knew then that Marco was close to breaking himself, and Ace needed him to break so that they could mend together again. “I know,” Ace said, his lips curving into a small smile. “So take me.” 

Marco broke, threading his fingers through Ace’s hair, yanking his head back so that their mouths met in a bruising, all ensnaring kiss. Ace keened, his entire body trembling as Marco lined the head of his cock up with his waiting entrance, pressing in with slow, tortuous precision—filling Ace up all the way. The omega gasped and moaned, his heart thundering away behind his rib cage as Marco stretched him wide, stroking Ace’s cock in tandem with his own, relentless cant of his hips. 

“Marco, yes,” he moaned, tongue trailing across his bottom lip. 

“Perfect,” Marco crooned, rocking his hips forward as Ace wrapped his legs over the other’s hips, pulling him impossibly closer. “So perfect for me.”

“Only for you,” Ace mewled, meeting Marco’s every thrust, rolling his hips as hard as he could. 

Time appeared to stand still, and everything except the sound of their coupling seemed to exist. Ace felt pinned under the weight of Marco’s heavy gaze; the blue of his eyes promising to drag him under, drown him in the alpha’s love and desire for him, and him only. Marco treated Ace as though he were the most precious of treasures, as though his value was more than that of silver and of gold. 

To Marco, Ace was his fated one piece, and he kept him close to his heart always. 

“Alpha,” he whined, tossing his head back to bare his throat, willing the other to mark him over and over again; to restate his claim. 

Mate him. 

Remind everyone on board just who Ace belonged to. 

Marco didn’t disappoint, and with a low growl that rumbled around inside his chest, he advanced on Ace without hesitation. His canines pierced through the omega’s tender flesh, breaking the skin just so. Ace cried out, wrapping his arms around Marco’s neck as the blonde continued to lap at his throat, submerged entirely in the other’s scent. 

Ace would wear those marks with pride. 

“Mine,” Marco gritted out, and by the tone of his voice, Ace knew that Marco’s more animalistic side was beginning to emerge. 

His more possessive qualities bleeding through. 

“Yours,” Ace chimed, crying out as the blonde’s thrusts grew faster and much more brutal than before, his fingers bruising the omega’s hips as he began to pound steadily into him. “Only yours!”

“Only mine,” he confirmed, his eyes impossibly dark now as Ace got pulled under in them, lost and found in them all at once. “My perfect omega.”

Ace’s hair clung to his temples, his body coated in a thin sheen of sweat; his body glistening under Marco’s own as they moved together as one. He could feel the swell of Marco’s knot beginning to emerge, and all he could do was beg for it—beg for his alpha’s knot. And beg he did. 

“Marco. Alpha. Yes, please,” he groaned, pressing their foreheads together as their hips rocked steadily in tandem with one another. “Your knot. Need your knot.”

“You want it, huh? You want to be locked together as I pump you full of come?” Marco purred, and it was the filthiest thing Ace had ever heard him say outside of his ruts. 

“Yes! Need it!” Ace cried, sealing Marco’s lips with his own in a searing, desperate kiss that rendered them both breathless, leaving them dizzy with desire and pure, unfiltered _need_. 

“I’ll fill you up,” Marco promised, his thrusts growing faster, harder; his knot swelling as it began to catch on the rim of Ace’s hole. “Fill you all the way up.” 

Ace whined, overwhelmed by both the blonde’s words as well as the knot steadily growing inside him, flipped over onto his stomach as they’re bodies sealed together. Marco pressed his lips over Ace’s mark, biting and sucking at it as his cock pulsed deep inside him, filling him to the brim with come. Marco rolled them over onto their sides, his hand sliding down to Ace’s cock, surprised to see that his omega had come untouched on his knot alone. 

Ace could only pant, chest still heaving for each and every breath as he came down from his climax, his heat sated for the time being. Marco ran his fingers through Ace’s hair, combing out the tangles left behind in his curly hair. Ace didn’t like most people touching it, let alone running their fingers through it, but Marco was an exception. 

“How are you feeling?” he asked, the tranquil-like quality back in his voice as he ran a hand up and down along Ace’s side. 

A good alpha to his omega, Ace’s health and general well being always came first. 

“Tired,” Ace said, yawning as he did so. 

His heats were hard on his body, but tied together as they were made Ace content in a way he had never been before, and that said a lot. In that moment, everything felt so right. He felt as though he’d been waiting for this one moment in time all his life. 

“I’ll get you something to eat and drink as soon as we’re able to part,” he said, and Ace whimpered at the idea of Marco being away from him for any length of time; his health be damned. 

“I don’t need anything but you,” he murmured, his lids heavy as sleep threatened to consume him whole at any moment. 

Marco hummed a little something behind him, pressing a chaste kiss to the nape of Ace’s neck, his hand settling over the omega’s waist. “We both know that’s not true,” he said, kissing his nape again as a shiver tore throughout Ace’s body. 

“Mmm.”

Marco sighed, his breath caressing the side of Ace’s neck as he tilted his head to the side just so, capturing his lips with his own. “Get some rest,” he said, and Ace could no longer deny the weariness that settled over him for much longer. “I’ll be here when you wake up.” 

“You better be,” he murmured, eyes slipping shut as the world around him began to slip and fade away to obscurity, his entire body cradled by the ocean breeze and the gentle rocking of waves. 

  
  



End file.
